Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 5
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 5 (Released May 29, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 13 (Digital Release April 9, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 14 (Digital Release April 16, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 15 (Digital Release April 23, 2013) Summary Chapter 13 In the land down under, The Flash must face the consequences of his choices. Superman and Wonder Woman have brought their campaign for a new world order to Australia and are confronted by a new hero. But what connection does this would-be champion have to the Scarlet Speedster? Chapter 14 Arkham Asylum is full of villains Batman's put away many times, only to see them get back on the street and commit their evil deeds again. Now Superman's decided it's time for a more permanent solution. But the Dark Knight is not pleased wit hthis incursion on his domain--and he isn't about to stand down. Chapter 15 There's a standoff in the halls of Arkham Asylum, as Superman attempts to whisk its inmates to a more secure prison and Batman tries to stop him. Robin joins with Superman, Harley Quinn shows up at the wrong time and a very imposing inmate is turned loose. Recap Chapter 13 The Flash is seen running along the world's longest strip of land, the Nullarbor, in Australia. Calling it a speedster's nirvana, the Flash's internal monologue reveals he comes here often to run and think. But today he is only there to run. Two hours earlier, the Flash accompanied Wonder Woman and Superman to a protest in Melbourne, Australia where they were trying to get the crowds to disperse peacefully when they were approached by a young man in a jacket. Saying they have the right to protest in their own country, the young man sheds his jacket to reveal a powered suit and demands that the League leave. The nameless young man blasts Superman and Wonder Woman, who easily dodge the attacks as they fly towards him. As the Flash watches, he realizes how hopelessly outmatched the boy is and does nothing as Superman and Wonder Woman easily ground him, shattering his spine in the process. As the crowd looks at the beaten young man, Wonder Woman orders them to leave and they finally comply. Flash suddenly races off, telling Wonder Woman he is going to get an ambulance. As he rushes off, Batman contacts Flash, surprising him as he thought his communication access revoked after being ousted from the League. Batman tells him he un-revoked it since he designed the communicators and informs him an ambulance is already on its way and directs Barry to the Advanced Science and Genetic Testing Laboratory in Canberra. Though confused, Barry complies. Once there, Batman tells him he is on the wrong side and that he hasn't given up on him. Doctor Norris introduces herself to Flash and reveals the young man's identity, Mitchell Davis, Galaxor. The doctor then leads Barry to Mitchell's room, where he sees all the posters of the League and even a signed picture of Flash meeting Mitchell before he became Galaxor. Horrified upon seeing the young man held the league in high regard, Flash doesn't respond when Batman asks him how Mitchell felt when his idols attacked and crippled him. Throwing his communicator aside, Barry flees. Back on the Nullarbor, Barry comes across the body of a kangaroo, and realizes a truck driver probably struck it down without noticing. Seeing Galaxor in place of the animal, Barry asks himself what the League is doing. Unsure and uncaring, he races off, just wanting to run and not think. Chapter 14 Batman looks down on a bloody body in horror, his mind flashing back to the night his parents were murdered, as the feelings of loss, regret and pain overwhelm him once again. He can only think, "He's gone. I'm abandoned again. My son is dead." Hours earlier, Gotham's news channel is covering a special report by twin news anchors detailing how the nation is divided over their feelings on Superman's current course of actions. They turn to their guest but it becomes clear something is wrong. In the Batcave, Nightwing is watching the program and calls to Batman. Back in the newsroom, Two-Face steps out of the shadows, revealing he was drawn by the subject of the program and brandishes a gun before flipping his coin to decide which of the two anchors he kills...only for a blast of heat vision to destroy it before it can fall back into Two-Face's hand. Outraged and confused, Harvey points his gun at Superman, pleading to know which side the coin landed on. Refusing to answer, Superman instead crushes his weapon and lets the security guards subdue him. Superman then checks on the anchors and starts to leave when one of them requests to ask him some questions. Superman recognizes her and the anchor reveals they met at the Pulitzer awards, when he was nominated as Clark Kent but lost to his wife. The anchor apologizes but says she was the better writer. Smiling, Superman agrees. The anchor asks if Lois would approve of his new proactive role he's taking, and Superman admits he can only hope she would, as he is doing this for her. The anchor then asks if he did kill the Joker and Superman admits he did. She tells him there isn't a single soul who thinks he did the wrong thing but Superman disagrees. Looking at the camera, Superman addresses Gotham, telling the people there is something sick in their city. In the Batcave, Batman orders Nightwing and Robin to ready the Batplane, which confuses Robin, all the while Superman continues to explain that he is in Gotham to remove the dangerous inmates of Arkham Asylum so that they never harm any of the people again. Nightwing realizes this as they rush towards the plane...only for Damian to question why that's a bad thing. Batman refuses to argue with his son and orders him to get on the plane but Damian refuses, saying he'll only go if they help Superman destroy the Asylum. Batman decides to leave with only Nightwing, much to Damian's ire. As they fly off, Nightwing asks if Batman understands Damian's point of view, but Batman only says Dick was never as stubborn as Damian. Bruce asks him if he understands why they can't let Superman do this, and Dick says he does, but only because Bruce has had longer to indoctrinate him, but admits he does understand. At the Asylum, a doctor is thanking Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg for returning a bound Two-Face but Wonder Woman tells him they've lost faith in the facility and are removing the patients. The doctor protests and Batman agrees with him, saying the League does not get to decide. Batman stands between the League and the more dangerous patients, with Nightwing standing by him, staff at the ready. Wonder Woman is unsurprised to see the two and tells Robin he was right. Damian agrees, saying his father is standing with the monsters. He tells Superman and Wonder Woman they shouldn't be much trouble, all the while Batman watches in shock. Chapter 15 Nightwing demands to know what Robin is doing, and the young teen defends himself, saying he is bringing criminals to justice and standing with Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg, while pointing out that Nightwing and Batman are standing with Killer Croc and a patient he does not recognize. Annoyed, the Calender Man proclaims his name and tries to remind Wonder Woman of an encounter they had on Easter but is disappointed when she doesn't respond. Superman understands that Batman won't stand aside but he makes it clear that he won't stop them from removing the Asylum's patients. Batman tells him he shouldn't be in the Asylum with the more dangerous inmates and Victor Zsasz taunts the Man of Steel, asking him if he enjoyed the 'release' of murder. Wonder Woman then asks if Cyborg has control of the Asylum's security and when he confirms, she has him open Zsasz's cell despite Batman's protests. But before the killer can enjoy his freedom, he vanishes a split-second later. Batman realizes the Flash is the culprit while a panicking Mad Hatter is taken next. The Riddler tries to say something but Cyborg orders him to be quiet while Batman demands to know from Superman where they are being taken. Superman reveals they are being taken to a more secure facility where they can't hurt anyone anymore. Batman gives Cyborg a single warning not open another cell door but when Cyborg moves to open the Riddler's, Batman activates a virus he had implanted into Cyborg's systems, incapacitating him in a sudden burst of electricity. Wonder Woman and Robin plead with Batman to stop but he only watches, forcing Nightwing to deactivate the virus in an attempt to calm the situation down. Outside the Asylum, Green Arrow brings a handcuffed Harley Quinn in, revealing she set fire to the Arrowcave. Arrow believes she'll be safe there from Superman but learns of the League and Batman's presence from an orderly. After Arrow races off, Harley sees Superman on one of the security monitors and quickly frees herself, knocking the guard out and taking control of the Asylum's security. She contacts a massive inmate underground and promises to free him if he'll destroy the Asylum for her. As Cyborg recovers, he realizes Batman planted the virus in his system when they first met and moves to attack him when Green Arrow makes himself known by shooting an arrow between Batman and Cyborg. Batman asks if he's with the League and Arrow denies this, saying he's admitting someone. Harley's voice suddenly echoes from the speakers and she frees the inmates to let them have a fighting chance against Superman and the other heroes. Suddenly, the room begins to shake and Solomon Grundy bursts from the floor. He snatches Robin and drags him underground, with Superman, Wonder Woman and Nightwing following after him while Batman is tackled by Killer Croc, only to watch helplessly as his son is dragged underground. Featured Characters *The Flash *Wonder Woman *Superman *Galaxor (First Appearance) *Batman *Two-Face (First Appearance) *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Robin *Cyborg *Calendar Man (First Appearance) *Killer Croc (First Appearance) *Victor Zsasz (First Appearance) *Mad Hatter (First Appearance) *The Riddler (First Appearance) *Harley Quinn *Green Arrow *Solomon Grundy (First Appearance) Cover Gallery Textless Cover 5.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print dc-comics-injustice-gods-among-us-issue-5b.jpg|2nd Edition Cover Digital injustice13.jpg|Chapter 13 injustice14.jpg|Chapter 14 injustice15.jpg|Chapter 15 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One